PostWedding Jitters
by TheLaughingstockOfPassersby
Summary: Jane and Kevin Doyle have just been married, and are experiencing some...post-wedding jitters. Kevin/Jane


I wrote this because this fandom needs some serious appreciation. This movie is awesome! One of my favorites. So I believe this section deserves a story with the main characters actually in it. Pardon my monotony, I'm just tired.

* * *

**Post-Wedding Jitters**

_by: The Laughingstock_

Jane Nichols—no, It was Jane Doyle now, wasn't it?—was in shock. Was this seriously happening? Did she really just get married to the love of her life at the most beautiful wedding she could ever have imagined? Glancing to her side at Kevin, and down at her wedding dress, Jane felt a sense of detachment from it all. It was like she was watching a movie, or was just another participant at someone else's wedding.

Kevin must have noticed the strange face she was making, because he leaned over and cupped her face in his hands gently. His face still had that nervous-groom look she loved, mixed into a concerned smile.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be upset. What's wrong? We're married." His smile turned into a smirk, "Finally."

Jane let out a short laugh, "I'm fine. I just don't—I…" She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and turning to face him, "It hasn't kicked in yet."

He raised an eyebrow, "What hasn't kicked in yet? The _wedding_? We've been waiting for this for months. It's not exactly a surprise."

"I know. I know! Urghh! No, I'm fine. Really. I just—just give me a minute." Jane took in a deep breath. Kevin simply gave a light chuckle at her antics and gave her the space she needed. They were in the limousine driving from their reception to the fancy five-star hotel they'd booked for tonight. It was her special night. It had been her special day. This had really happened; Kevin had really happened. This was most definitely _not_ a dream.

"Oh My God." Jane's eyes widened almost comically.

"What?" Kevin's concerned eyes were instantly on her face, scrutinizing it. Did she change her mind? Was she going to say it had all been a huge mistake? Oh, please let it be anything but that!

"Jane?"

"Oh My God."

"Jane!" Kevin had taken his wife by the shoulders and was shaking her lightly. Was she having some sort of panic attack? Just when he was about to panic himself, she seemed to snap out of it.

"_Oh My God_. I'm _married_!" Jane's face was alight with happiness—the joy that had been missing earlier.

"Yes." He replied, chuckling. False alarm.

Kevin took a moment to sigh in relief, then took in the sight of Jane in all her 'perfect wedding' radiance. She seemed to glow from within; her smile practically split her face in two. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For all the cynic that he was, there was no denying he was the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

"You've waited your whole life to be married, haven't you? And now you are." Kevin gave her a crooked smile as he continued, "Unfortunately, with that deal you'll have to spend the rest of your life chained to _me_. But don't worry, I've heard rumors that it's not that bad."

His bride laughed and gave a wide smile, "You can't believe everything you hear. And you definitely can't trust what you read in the newspaper." Jane shook her head in mock-disapproval, "Those journalists are so dishonest. They never write anything worth reading."

"Oh, ha-ha. You weren't saying that when you collected all the commitments I'd ever written." He smiled at her despite the teasing. This was what he loved. It was this part of Jane that Kevin wanted to wake up to every morning. She really was something else.

"I don't deserve you." Jane rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Don't be melodramatic, please. You just gave me the best wedding I could ever ask for, so whatever _imbalance_ there _was_ is neutralized."

"But seriously, Jane," Kevin's voice was thoughtful, "Anyone could give you a perfect wedding. I wasn't exactly the perfect guy for you, and I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you could do better."

Jane smiled, "Yeah? Well, if Bill Gates comes and proposes, I can assure you you'd be out the window."

"Just like that?"

"Just-like-that."

He winced, "That's harsh."

"Life is harsh. Get used to it."

Kevin laughed at that. His cynicism was starting to rub off on her, "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"Yup." Jane smiled sweetly at that, popping the 'p' for emphasis. They stayed in silence for a moment. Outside the window, the world was passing by in a blur of colors. Jane was happy that this ride was taking a long time. It was spending time with Kevin like this that reminded her why she chose him to spend the rest of her life with.

"Okay. What about George?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, "What _about_ George?"

"What if _he_ were to come and propose to you?"

"Instead of Bill Gates?"

Kevin gave her an irritated glance, "What if George came to our door and proposed to you?"

"Kevin—"She was interrupted by a look from said man, daring her not to answer his question.

Jane took a deep breath, letting her soulful eyes drift to her lap. Kevin braced himself for the rejection he knew was inevitable. She had been in love with George for forever, hadn't she? He was only second best. Kevin took a sharp breath in when her gaze suddenly pinned him down, the brown eyes intense with suppressed emotion.

"Weddings are not about location, or how beautiful the gown is, or the fancy party. A wedding is special because of _who_ you're _sharing_ it with." Jane paused, and Kevin motioned silently for her to continue.

"I would tell him no." Sensing the unvoiced 'why', Jane continued, "He's not you." Her voice held so much love in that moment, that Kevin was speechless. This was it; no denying. What he had with Jane was one-and-only, 'once-in-a-lifetime' true love. His smile broadened as he realized, not for the first time, that this was the happiest day of his life. And for once, the future was looking up.

* * *

I was intending for this to be a full-blown story, but it kinda seems like a one-shot to me. I want to continue it though, so it may or may not happen. It's a little short for a first chapter, don't you think? Wrote it in like an hour. At midnight. But it turned out all right. Not Beta'd because my Beta is (probably) asleep, and I feel like posting this tonight.

Thanks,

TLS


End file.
